Wayfarer
Wayfarer 'é o terceiro álbum de estúdio do cantor Caleb Michaelson, lançado em 15 de fevereiro de 2015 pela Onyx Entertainment Records. O álbum marca o retorno do cantor às raízes pop-rock, e descreve a jornada de auto-descoberta do personagem Way em sua transição da adolescência para a vida adulta. Antecedentes Logo ao final da turnê de divulgação de Dynamite, Caleb começou a dar sinais de que sua próxima era começaria muito em breve. Em outubro de 2014, um ''teaser para o clipe de "Wish I Wasn't Trouble" foi liberado na internet, apresentando o slogan "Are you lost in your way?" ''(Você está perdido no seu caminho?). '' O single foi lançado pouco tempo depois, juntamente com o anúncio por Caleb de que o álbum seria estruturado em torno de uma narrativa linear, e que Way (que também é o nome do meio do cantor) seria seu alter-ego e protagonista dessa história. Juntamente com 'Wish I Wasn't Trouble', Caleb disponibilizou em seu site oficial uma curta narrativa que acompanhava a canção. Mais três faixas inéditas foram lançadas desta forma: "Lighthouse Lament", "Ballad for the Lost Boatsman" e, posteriormente ao segundo single, "Drown In Colours". Caleb manifestou também em seu site oficial a intenção de continuar esta narrativa até o fim, porém o projeto parece ter sido abandonado logo após o lançamento do álbum. Em 16 de janeiro de 2015, Caleb postou em seu twitter oficial uma carta endereçada aos fãs, revelando a tracklist do álbum e as colaborações nele presentes. No mês seguinte, em 15 de fevereiro, Wayfarer chegava às lojas de todo o mundo. Conteúdo Sonoridade Wayfarer é descrito como uma opera rock, dividida em quatro diferentes "instâncias" como sugere a carta de Caleb em seu Twitter. Diferente do estilo synth-rock de Dynamite, Wayfarer traz uma sonoridade muito mais orgânica, com pouco uso de sintetizadores ou alteração digital. É mais notável a presença de instrumentos acústicos e da instrumentação guitarra-baixo-bateria tradicional. Efeitos de reverberação são especialmente presentes em faixas como "Far Away", "What I Really Want" ou "Way's Regret", ajudando a criar a atmosfera expansiva do álbum, e relacionando-se sonoramente com a parte visual. Sinopse '''Aviso: Esta seção contém spoilers'.' Após uma introdução que apresenta o tema geral de liberdade e jornada do disco (What I Really Want). Way é apresentado como um garoto problema em uma cidade pequena (Wish I Wasn't Trouble), que ao lado de sua amiga Jamie Lee sonha com as oportunidades que a cidade grande traria do outro lado do mar (Lighthouse Lament). Way decide ir embora de casa (Far Away, Ballad for the Lost Boatsman). Ele chega na cidade grande, onde se deslumbra com a boemia do mundo da fama (Beverly Hills) e se torna corrompido por sua sede de poder (Renegade). A vida de excessos começa gradualmente a parecer vazia (Drown In Colours), e Way se vê sem rumo (Way's Regret). Ele começa a dissociar entre seu passado e seu presente, e sente falta de quem era e do que sonhava (Better Off). Delirando, Way bate seu carro em uma tentativa de suicídio (Crash) e ao acordar vendo seu carro e suas posses queimarem diante de seus olhos, sente-se livre (Gasoline). Way decide abandonar a cidade grande e voltar para casa, renovado (Wake Up Tomorrow, Because I'm Young), e percebe o quanto sua jornada o transformou e o libertou (Running Free). A história se encerra com Way refletindo sobre este ciclo, que parece se repetir interminavelmente até o momento de sua morte (Edge of the World). Tracklist Trivia * Este foi o primeiro álbum de Caleb que contou com a composição de outros cantores: Far Away foi escrita em parceria com Fêr Mandy, e Drown In Colours com Cristy Wonder. * Crash é a única canção do álbum que não é narrada por Way. * Gasoline parece ser também referente a um episódio de vingança após uma traição amorosa, o que pode sugerir um segundo arco envolvendo Jamie Lee. * Existem quatro canções que oficialmente pertencem à era Wayfarer mas não aparecem no disco. Sky Sailor foi lançada como b-side para o single de Wake Up Tomorrow, as canções It's Your Time! ''e ''Welcome To L.A. foram registradas, porém nunca lançadas. Uma faixa chamada Outcast Love foi anunciada como parte da narrativa, e parece ter sido descartada de última hora, ou ter mudado de título. * Um clipe para Edge of the World foi gravado, dele restam apenas trechos transmitidos durante a turnê Way On The Highway. Categoria:Caleb Michaelson Categoria:Onyx Entertainment Records Categoria:Álbuns